Sinful Melodies
by xRyouAngelx
Summary: Ryou, Yugi, Malik and Joey have always wanted to be in a band like their hero’s. They get their chance but what they find out is that the music industry is a harsh and cruel buisness. Better than it sounds. RxB YxY SxJ MxM


Ok I am back form a long absence…im sorry, blame school. I started year 12 and just kinda forgot about everything else…and been sick…anyway here is my new story…I've taken parts of the story of Gravitation and made it they way I want…I don't think there are any spoilers for people who haven't seen the series but im sorry if there is. Also my other fic "Domino high" I might not continue with it because I dont like it anymore...If people want me too then i will but yeah..

Warnings: tiny bit of swearing…this story will be rated T until later chapters most probably Oh and YAOI so don't like don't read…

Ages:

Bakura:20 Ryou:18  
Yami:19 Yugi:17  
Seto:21 Joey:18  
Marik:20 Malik:18

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Gravitation…they belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Maki Murakami and i don't own any song that is written or mentioned in this fic

Ok this story starts of on the first day of school...

* * *

---_Monday---_

A small, brown eyed, white haired teenager sighed as walked out his front door, or more like was pushed out by his sister and mother (1). _'God why do I have to go to school'_ the boy thought dejectedly. He rolled his eyes and started down the pathway onto the street, School being his destination.

After a short while walking he fiddled his hand in his pocket and pulled out his Ipod earphones, putting them in his ears. He scrolled through the playlists for only a short while before deciding on a song. It was the "Lords of Remains" song "One". He then closed his eyes and sighed when he's obsession's voice drifted out of the speakers, singing words that were unbelievably powerful.

_I Can't Remember Anything  
Can't Tell If this Is True or Dream  
Deep down Inside I Feel to Scream  
this Terrible Silence Stops Me  
Now That the War Is Through with Me  
I'm Waking up I Can Not See  
That There Is Not Much Left of Me  
Nothing Is Real but Pain Now _

'_That's certainly how I felt before I heard you sing…Bakura' _the boy thought dreamily. His soft brown eyes turned glassy as sadness enveloped them, remembering back three years beforehand, when his life was one tragedy after another, making the boy struggle to find something to live for, that was until his friend Malik had given him a CD of this new band "Lord's of Remains" for his 13th birthday. As soon as the boy had heard Bakura, the singer's, voice he was captivated. For some reason, just listening to his voice and the lyrics he sung, the boy had found the strength to move on with his life. _'Bakura is the reason I want to become a singer' _the boy though as he entered his High school, Makono High School, turning off and putting away his Ipod. _'I want to be able to help people through my singing like he did for me'_

The boy spotted his friends smiling and waving at him from their usual hang out spot, a small wooden table under a massive tree. Pulling his school bag further up his shoulder and smiling, he walked over to them.

"Hey guys" The boy said in his usual British accent, sitting down, cross-legged, on top of the table his friends were steaded around.

"Hey Ryou…how you been?" His friend Malik asked, a smile gracing his features.

"Oh pretty much the same as always…Ra…I wish something interesting would happen" Malik laughed and held out his hand in a high-five gesture, as did Joey. Ryou joined in their laughing and gave them both high-fives, receiving words of "Snap" from the two boys.

"Hey guys, you know what they say, be careful what you wish for" came the wise words from the boy with tri-coloured hair. Everyone at the table laughed at their friend's caution-ness, being used to it by now.

"Jeeze Yug, lightin' up fo' once will ya?" Joey asked jokingly. Yugi replied to him by sticking his tongue out.

"Wow Yugi, you're so mature…really you're in inspiration to all of us" Teá sarcastically remarked, laughing when she received a glare from Yugi.

"Huh, you're all just jealous that out of all us in the band, I get all the chicks" Yugi said smugly, standing up on the chair and slapping a hand across his chest.

"Yeah like girls really dig keyboardist" Joey said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I mean come-on, the guitar player is da one dat get's 'em all"

"No way, the drummers always the one that's lusted after" Malik said, to which Joey snapped back, "Only 'cause drummers are insane and da girls would be worried dat they'd eat 'em if dey didn't like 'em" Malik then pushed Joey off the chair.

"I don't know what's sadder…" Ryou started shutting up his three bickering friends. "The fact that you guys are fighting over this when were not even a real band or…" Ryou stopped to look at his friends that were watching him, waiting for what he was going to say next. Ryou looked down briefly, picking at the table before looking back up with a smirk on his face. "Or the fact that you guys think you have a chance I mean honestly it's the singer everyone wants to get with" Ryou quickly jumped off the table laughing as Malik, Joey and Yugi tried to grab him all at once.

"God Ryou…up yourself much?" Joey muttered as the bell went, singling all the students that they had to go to home class.

"It was a joke Joey…lighten up" Ryou replied smiling and receiving a noogie form Joey. The five fiends met up with Duke and Tristan, two more of their friends who arrived late and all seven made their way into the school, dreading but excited about starting a new year.

"I still can't believe dat This year will be our last year at school…forever" Joey said happily.

"Unless you fail Joey" Yugi muttered, making Joey playfully hit him on the arm. The five of them walked into home class and sat in their usual seats, in the back corner. Suddenly a question dawned on Yugi.

"Hey Ryou?"

"Yes" Ryou asked looking sideways at his smaller friend.

"Did Mr Nakino, the music teacher, send you an email saying that out first concert was going to be this Friday?"

"Yeah, I thought he had gone of his rocker…I mean sure we may be a popular band in the school but the public wouldn't really think so and I doubt they'd go to the concert when we only have a week's worth of practice…".

"But then again" Malik interrupted Ryou, receiving a glare but continued anyway, "…We got a really good showing at the last concert I mean what we had easily over 500 people in the hall".

"Majority of them students" Ryou mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and flopped back in his chair. Malik climbed up on top of Ryou's desk as Duke, Teá, Joey, Tristan and Yugi all moved their tables together so that they were sitting in one big group.

"I don't think we're gonna' be able to pull it off guys" Yugi muttered sadly

"And why not?" Duke asked changing his attention form annoying Tristan to what Yugi was saying.

"Because I mean, all the song's we've played, the students have liked…."

"But?"

"But…we've played them to death and I'm sure considering it's a new year and all they would be wanting to hear new songs…"

"…and we don't have any…well none that are finished anyway" Ryou finished for Yugi. An uncomfortable silence came over the friends as each one of them tried to figure out a solution to the problem presented.

"Well…Ryou…you could always work your ass off and get a least one song finished by then" Teá suggested, making everyone, but Ryou, laugh.

"I would…but I can't think of anything to write" Ryou muttered

"You never had a problem before, what gives?" Joey asked, frowning at his white haired friend.

"I don't know…" Ryou sighed helplessly. The friends stopped talking as the teacher entered the class and begun taking attendance. _'I don't know why I can't think of anything to write…like Joey said; I never had a problem before…it's just there's nothing going on in my life that's worth writing about'. _

**_----------In another part of the city the band members of "Lords of Remains" are sitting in an interview with their manager who is also the president of the company. -----------_**

"I would like to end this interview by asking some questions about your upcoming concert" The journalist Mia Sakura announced. "Now the concert is going to be held at Kaiba Corp. stadium, on the 28th of February and you will be featuring songs off your new album, which comes out the day after, is that correct?"

"Ahh…yeah" came the bored reply from the bands lead guitarist. Yami, as he was called, was short for his age, 'round about 5"4 (2), with spiky Tri-coloured hair, piercing crimson/amethysts eyes and good looks that were to die for.

"And I am to understand that you do not have an opening act as of yet?" Sakura continued.

'_By Ra, will this lady shut up!'_ Thought Bakura, the bands lead singer and guitarist, as he flopped back onto the couch and covered his face with his hands.

"No we don't have an opening act as of yet…however myself and some other producers at the company are going to go around local clubs and high schools to hear what they have to offer" Replied Akefia, the band's producer and president of the company. He was a tall, tanned man, with light lilac eyes, shoulder length scruffy white hair and a double-T scar over his right eye.

"You are?" Bakura asked dumbly looking back at his manager and boss.

"Yes" He answered simply.

"And what schools and clubs will you be visiting?" asked Mia writing down everything that had been said.

"We will be visiting Club _Bakugami_ tonight, Okusama High School on Tuesday afternoon, Hanaga High School Wednesday night, club _Harugami_ Thursday night and Makono High School Friday night (3)".

"Mmhmm, Mmhmm…ok that will conclude our interview today, thankyou for your time Gentlemen"

"Finally" Came the relieved shout form the bands bass player, Seto Kaiba, who then proceeded to run out of the room, the rest of his band mates and manager following behind at a leisurely pace.

---------Short Time Skip-------------

"Ra…do reporters realise that we have better things to do than to sit in a room with someone who likes to listen to themselves talk?" Seto complained as himself and his band mates sat in the recording studios' café.

"Marik, you looked like you were about to kill her" Yami jokingly remarked, making the others, but their drummer, laugh.

"That's because I was". Marik replied sternly, gaining a somewhat psychotic glint to his eye. Bakura just shook his head and turned to their manager that had just entered the room.

"He Akefia…are we gonna' have to go with you guys to the fucking high-schools and clubs?"

"Yeah…god I hate kids" Seto grumbled.

"You were one once" Yami pointed out.

"That's beside the point"

"How?"

"Eat me!"

"Stop fighting both of you!" Akefia yelled, making the two instantly shut up. "No you do not have to come with us if you don't want to…however the invitation is open…and you all can go home now". Just moments after that was said the chairs that had been occupied buy the four superstars were empty and the door at the front of the building was swinging closed. Akefia shook his head and walked back to his office. _'Seriously…those boys can be such kid's sometimes'_

---Wednesday---

_---Ryou and Malik are sitting in the music centre at school, preparing for after school band practise---_

"So Ryou have you done the song yet?" asked Malik as he was setting up his drum kit.

"Yes…but im not sure if people will like it". Ryou replied. Frowning he continued on trying to work on the song.

"Well lemme' see what you've got" Malik insisted walking over to his friend. Ryou reluctantly gave his blonde friend the piece of paper.

"_Fathers hands were lined with dirt  
From long days in the field  
And mothers hands are serving meals  
In a cafe on Main Street  
With mouths to feed  
Just trying to keep clothing on our backs  
And all I hear about is  
How it's so bad, it's so bad  
_

_(Chorus)_

_  
It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk_

_You left without saying goodbye  
Although I'm sure you tried  
You call and ask from time to time  
To make sure we're alive  
But you weren't there  
Right when I'm needing you the most  
And now I dream about it  
How it's so bad, it's so bad_

_(Chorus)_

_Father's hands are lined with guilt  
For tearing us apart  
Guess it turned out in the end  
Just look at where we are  
Made it out, still got clothing on our backs  
And now I scream about it  
How it's so bad, it's so bad_

_(Chorus)_

_No time, last one, let's go"_

"Wow…" was the most intelligent reply Malik could muster at that moment, "Why do you think that people won't like this?" He asked his smaller friend.

"I don't know, I mean don't you think it's a little depressing?" Ryou answered back, "I mean it's my life sure and the songs I've written about it before have been really popular but I don't know".

Any more conversation between the two friends was cut short when Yugi and Joey came running in through the music door, saying random apologies about being late. The four of them then got into their positions and begun learning Ryou's song.

----That Night---

The sky was a deep, dark blue, the stars and moon hidden behind murky grey clouds, the only form of light being a few scattered street lights and the occasional car passing by. Band practice had gone late that day, going well beyond six, a very bad predicament considering all of the teachers left at five, leaving the four boys to lock up the music centre and turn on the alarm. Malik, Joey and Yugi had all mysteriously disappeared before they had to pack up, leaving Ryou to do all the work.

'_Not that I really minded of course…but still" _Ryou thought dryly as he walked through the local park on his way home. The practise had gone good. They had decided that at the concert they would play some old favourites and then at the end play their new song, which they had half learnt already. Ryou reached down into his pocket and pulled out the lyrics.

'_Im amazed that I was able to write this in two days…I guess it's because Friday Is the five year anniversary since dad left_' Ryou thought sadly. Despite how he may act or what he says, he truly did miss his father. His mother and Father were fighting a lot before he left and Ryou's father kept on threatening he would leave, but none of them took him seriously. _'How wrong we were…'_ He thought sadly. Just then a gust of wind came rushing past, blowing the lyrics out of his hand. _'Oh no…'_ Ryou thought and began franticly chasing after it. He stopped dead in his track though when he saw a tall, cloaked figure holding his lyrics. Ryou was not stupid, he knew about the "stranger danger" rule but he needed those lyrics back. With determination set into his mind, Ryou began shyly advancing on the cloaked man.

"Did you write this?" The man suddenly asked. Ryou jumped back slightly, surprised that the man had spoken. He could have sworn he heard that voice before…

"Ahh…yes I did" Ryou answered, "Can I please have it back now?" He asked. The man did not give the lyrics back but instead kept on reading them, which enraged Ryou. How can he let this man read the lyrics he doesn't even like? Ryou walked up to him and tried to snatch the piece of paper out of the man's hand, tried being the main word.

Ryou tried a different approach, "Give it back please".

"Why?"

"Because I don't like them and I would appreciate it if you didn't read it" If Ryou was able to see the man's face, he would have seen a look that could pass off as utter shock.

"Why don't you like these lyrics…there deep, meaningful and not the annoying "I love you baby" or "Life sucks I'm going to kill myself" crap you hear on the radio these days" the man said handing back the piece of paper to Ryou. Ryou laughed at the man's comment and felt incredibly happy that this, random, person had admired his work.

"Hmm maybe you're right…" Ryou said looking down at his neat scrawl.

"Im always right" The man simply said and begun walking of into the distance. Ryou smiled at his work and briefly looked back to the retreating back of the stranger. He could have sworn he'd heard that voice before…

---Friday Night (Bakura's PoV) ---

I sighed as I stepped into the high school. I really didn't know why I was here, I hate school kids…I guess it had something to do with the fact that I had nothing else to do, Other than think of that boy. Why was he invading my thoughts…all the did was write some good lyrics and since then I have gone back to that park every night trying to see if I will bump into him again…but no such luck.

I walked up and sat next to Akefia who seemed very surprised to see me, but didn't say anything. I guess he knows better no than to question me. The principal stood on stage and the crowd of over 600 people quieted down. The old man said a few words and then introduced the band, Dogma.

---Backstage (Normal PoV) ---

The band mates were running around, trying to get all the last minute alterations done, all except one white haired vocalist, who was just sitting idly buy on one of the tables.

"Yo! Earth to Ry' Joey yelled waving a hand in front of the said boys face, waking him up form his trance.

"Huh…did you say something?" Ryou dumbly asked, blinking a few times and staring into the honey coloured eyes of his friend.

"We need ta' go…were on now"

"Oh…ok"

"What's bin' wit' ya man?...ya space out all da time" Joey asked, picking up his guitar and starting to walk out with Yugi, Malik and Ryou to the stage.

"It's nothing" Ryou mumbled and let the subject drop. _'RA!...who was that guy and why do I think I know his voice!'_

* * *

(1) I know their both dead but for this story to work they need to be alive

(2) I don't know if that's his real height

(3) Who didn't see that coming XD

* * *

OMG it's 2 o'clock in the morning here and It 32 degrees...fing Australian wether . ..anyway hope you liked the prologue...and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!...please please please (gives chibi eyes)...an no flames please 


End file.
